Dove Cameron
) |nationality = American |occupation = Actress Singer |twitter username = DoveCameron |caption = |eye color = Green |hair color = Blonde |gallery = Gallery for Dove Cameron |hometown = Seattle, Washington, USA |years active = 2012-present |official website = www.dovecameron.com/ |height = 5'2" |nicknames = Dovey |fan group = Dovelies |role = Liv and Maddie Rooney}} Dove Olivia Cameron (born January 15, 1996) is an American actress and singer who stars in the Disney Channel Original Comedy series, Liv and Maddie. Cameron portrays both identical twins, Liv and Maddie on the show. Biography 'Early life' Cameron was born in Seattle, Washington to Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R10QnGZuBHI At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater. When Cameron was fourteen she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. There she attended Burbank High School and sang in their National Championship Show Choir. 'Career' Dove Cameron first made her big appearance as Holly Hermiker in the hit Showtime series Shameless. She was in two episodes of the show, "Father's Day" and "A Beautiful Mess." She then later made another big television appearance as Charlotte Anne Jane in an episode of The Mentalist titled "Devil's Cherry". Later in 2012 she went to Utah and started filming a new Disney Channel Original Movie titled Cloud 9. Cameron starred as Kayla Morgan, in the snowboarding-comedy film produced by Ashley Tisdale and Shaun White. She starred alongside other known Disney Channel stars. It was first announced to the public that Dove Cameron would be joining the Disney Channel team by Disney Channel head Gary Marsh at the 2013 Disney Upfront Event. Cameron posted a picture early 2013 of her doing basketball training. This training was to prepare for her role of Maddie because Maddie is the captain of her school's basketball team. Dove Cameron attended the Radio Disney music awards in 2013, with the cast of Liv and Maddie. It was announced that Dove Cameron, would star alongside Hailee Stienfeld in the new movie Barely Lethal, which premiered sometime in 2014. Cameron played the queen bee of the school, Liz Larson. Dove starred in the 2015 Disney Channel original movie, Descendants, which premiered in 2015. She portrayed Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, as well as in the 2017 sequel, Decedents 2. Cameron starred in the live TV show version of Hairspray, which came out on December 7, 2016. Credits Filmography Television work External Links * * * * * * Trivia *Dove Cameron is the second Disney Channel star to lead her own show since 2010 that has not guest starred on any other Disney Channel shows. The other one is Ross Lynch. *Dove Cameron is the first Disney girl lead role to be playing two roles through-out an entire series. *She has sung on stage in plays and musicals. *Dove Cameron shot Cloud 9 before she started filming Liv and Maddie, even though Liv and Maddie started airing before Cloud 9. *She loves to cook.Fun Facts About Dove Cameron *Her favourite season is Autumn. *She loves coffee. *Her favourite Disneyland ride is Space Mountain. *Her favourite song is "Moonlight Serenade" by Glenn Miller. *She lent her voice to'' Shake It Up, in the song: Future Sounds Like Us. *She was born in Seattle, Washington. *At the age of eight, she began acting in community theatre. *When she was fourteen, she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. *She has a "Who I Am" segment, making hers the fourth to air on Disney Channel (after Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Laura Marano). *She loves to sew. *She is going to be on a episode of Disney's ''Win, Lose or Draw along with her co-star, Joey Bragg. *She has an older sister named Claire Hosterman who is seven years older than her. *Her father passed away when she was fifteen. *Dove was engaged co-star Ryan McCartan who played Diggie on Liv and Maddie until their split on October 5, 2016, after being together for just over 3 years.Dove splits up with Ryan McCartan *She was bullied when she was in middle school and high school. *She has met Ashley Tisdale and has worked with her on the movie Cloud 9. *She used to love High School Musical. *She wishes that her father was still here to watch her follow her dreams, as he would be so proud of her. *She has had her first Disney Channel movie, Cloud 9. *She has kissed Luke Benward in Cloud 9. *Dove is able to memorize her lines because she says she has a semi-photographic memory. *She is 5'2". *She describes her fans, Dovelies, as dedicated, kind, and dovely. *Her fans are called "Dovelies". *She has a semi-photographic memory which helps her to remember her scrip lines. *Dove says in her free time she likes to cook for the cast. *She brings brownies and her especial blueberry cake and apple pie for the cast. *The twins she plays as is her personality split down the middle. *There she attended Burbank High School and sang in their National Championship Show Choir. *She started acting in local community productions at age 8. *She has also acted in the TV movies, Bits and Pieces and Cloud 9. *Her parents encouraged her interest in acting while she grew up in Seattle, Washington. *She acted with Emmy Rossum on two episodes of Shameless in 2012. *Her birth sign is Capricorn. *Staring to about 5th grade to the end of high school she used to be insecure about her crooked teeth and her pale skin. *Her dad was huge on music. He would play the piano and she would sing. *Dove’s birth name is Chloe Hosterman. *Dove has a cat named Fern. *Dove’s best friend is named Veronica. *Dove has an older sister named Claire Hosterman. *Dove is a huge fan of the BBC show Doctor Who and slips references into her own show. *Dove’s favourite book is a collection of Edgar Allan Poe poetry given to her by her grandfather. *Dove is a fan of the FX show American Horror Story and has dreams to one day star on the show. *Dove cut and dyed her own hair when she was 12, aiming for a Zooey Deschanel look, but ended up with "a German school boy's look, 70's sort of look". *In 2014, she was in a movie called 'Barely Lethal'. *In 2015, she was in a movie called 'Descendants', she played the daughter of Maleficent, Mal. *She weighs 69kg. *She started snowboarding at the age of 7. *Her fan mail address is Abrams Artists Agency L.A. 9200 Sunset Blvd. 11th Floor Los Angeles, CA 90069 *She's a Disney Channel star. *Her most common nickname is "Dovey". *She said that her parents named her Dove because they love Picasso and he named his daughter Paloma, and that means "dove" in Spanish.Dove Cameron interview with JJJ! *She has been to the UK and France before. *Her middle name, Olivia, is also the first name of her character, Liv Rooney. *She starred in the live production of hairspray on December 7, 2016. Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Liv and Maddie